


甜甜小段子合集

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 一些看图说话和采访观后感发散什么的。是甜甜段子！
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	1. 喂鹿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于鹿的看图说话

他真好看。

Pete Wentz大概是第一万次在心底这样说了。前八千次他说出了口，每次都能引来Patrick恼怒的瞪视，于是他现在终于学会了闭嘴，至少这样他还能乖乖看着自己的宝贝男孩继续保持那副甜蜜温暖的笑容。他看着Patrick将手里的枝桠和叶子举得更高了一点，甚至无意识地踮起脚以便那头鹿不用把头低得太多。这让他伸展的手臂显得更加线条舒展，在阳光下透出白玉似的软乎乎的柔光。

他站在Patrick背后盯继续发呆，看Patrick略长的发尾是怎样从帽子下露出来的——那些金发的颜色有点像融化的太妃糖，或者加多了牛奶和糖分的咖啡，不过更像是晴朗的早晨从楼房边缘不经意流泄出的阳光，温暖而无害。Patrick的耳尖就藏在那样令人沉醉的金色里，因为兴奋和紧张而充血，泛起诱人的粉红色。

像他们每次在床上度过荒唐的夜晚之后那样。Pete喃喃地念叨。Patrick没听清他在嘟囔些什么，于是转头疑惑地看了他一眼，又继续专心在那头鹿上。

——那头中了大奖的动物和它该死的植物饲料。Pete不满地磨了磨自己的犬齿。他都有点嫉妒那头鹿了。毕竟每一次他试图让Patrick喂他点什么东西吃，基本得到的都是嫌弃的白眼和凶巴巴的瞪视。更别说……

——Oh shit，有人看到吗？！那个幸运儿刚刚舔了他的手指！操，这甚至让他笑出声了？！

Pete感到烦躁。他朝那头鹿恶狠狠地做了个鬼脸，当然，它并没有理他。

不过这终于让Patrick把注意力放在他身上了。

“Pete？”Patrick已经对他各种心血来潮的情绪表达见怪不怪了，甚至压根不打算去追究原因，“要跟我一起吗？你看这孩子多可爱。”他腾出一只手把Pete扯过去，往他手里也塞了一把树叶。

很好，现在他们都是傻兮兮的临时饲养员了。但现在Patrick离他很近很近，Pete几乎能隔着自己皱巴巴的帽衫感受到Patrick身上暖融融的温度。

那头鹿亲昵地用鼻子蹭了蹭他的手，在指尖留下一片湿凉。“它挺喜欢你的。”Patrick在他旁边笑了起来。

“当然。又不是只有你招小动物喜欢。”Pete乐滋滋地咧开嘴，腻糊糊地故意凑过去蹭了蹭Patrick的肩膀。Patrick撇了他一眼，什么都没说，仍是笑着的样子。于是Pete更得意了。

这样也不赖嘛，他想。


	2. 某一个采访观后感




	3. 另一个采访观后感

“Is Peterick real？The ship of Pete and Patrick.”

他摊开双手，对着镜头做出一副标准的极度困惑、意外又带点嫌弃的表情，把手里那叠纸张顺势丢进了Joe怀里。

旁边的Pete像他期待中的那样没什么反应，但Patrick就是知道他要憋不住了。不过哪怕即使隔着衣服都能感受到Pete从胸腔传来的颤抖，他还是得继续对着镜头摆出一副认真懊恼的样子按压十指，幻想自己此刻成功做出了某种凶巴巴的表情。

“哦，得了吧，老兄。”离开镜头后，Joe对着他翻了个白眼，“你那副样子可是完全没起到你理想中的威慑力。相信我，这只会让那群小姑娘闹得更凶。”

Patrick无话可说。毕竟几分钟前连他自己最后都实在忍不住笑出了声。但是这不妨碍他把脾气发泄在一旁傻笑了半天的Pete身上：“天啊，快停下来吧Pete。”他懊恼地绷起了脸颊，对着Pete的肩膀来了一肘，“如果不是你在那里傻笑，我也不可能那么快笑场的。”

Pete看起来心情极好，Patrick撞在他肩上的那一下更是没多疼，他继续乐呵呵地露出一口白牙：“你知道那不能怪我。”

但Patrick还是一脸不情不愿地坐在那里，硬生生在等着他的解释。于是他索性凑上去亲了亲Patrick的嘴唇，直接惊得对方蹦了起来。

“Pete Wentz！”Patrick愤怒地喊着他的名字，甚至示意性地扬了扬拳头。

“你没法因为这个打我的宝贝，”Pete大笑着，亲昵地凑得更近，“就像你即使可以装得困惑又排斥，也永远没法拿一个虚假的答案否认那个问题。”

他更重地在Patrick的脸颊上啄了一口——专注又得意的样子像个未成年的小男孩，没法比十岁更多的那种——在那柔软白皙的脸颊上发出巨大的、令人侧目的“啵”的一声，随即大笑着走开了。

Joe拍了拍Patrick的肩膀，后者还在无奈地呆愣着，脸颊肉眼可见地浮出一片酡红：“放弃吧兄弟，你知道他说的都是事实。”


End file.
